With a little help from my friends
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: Só porque o ensino médio acabou nao significa que o glee terá o mesmo destino. Finchel e Quick mas tem ceninhas puckleberry e fuinn


**Título:** With a little help from my friends

**Autor:** Naylas2

**Categoria:** Challenge Fevereiro/2010, Despedida, no final do ensino médio deles.

**Advertências:** Nenhuma

**Classificação:** PG

**Capítulos**: 1 (one shot)

**Completa:** [X] Yes [ ] No

**Resumo:** "- Só porque o Ensino Médio acabou não significa que o clube Glee terá o mesmo destino."

**N/A:** Coloquei essa Fic em Finn/Rachel porque é o ship principal mas tem ceninhas com todos os ships. A parte puck/rachel, dedico a thali, a finn/quinn a kekinha, a puck/quinn pra tia leds, a finn/rachel pra sá e a will/emma pra tia márcia

**XXX**

O professor de espanhol e responsável pelo glee club estava sentado numa confortável cadeira de couro na platéia do auditório do colégio e virou-se para a conselheira escolar, a atual Sra. Willian Schuester, e cochichou em seu ouvido.

- Como eles estão?

- Se eu te contasse, Will, não seria uma surpresa.

O professor resmungou algo e fez um biquinho, fingindo uma falsa irritação.

Emma não hesitou em tascar-lhe um selinho e segurou-lhe a mão.

- Eles vão se sair maravilhosamente bem, afinal eles tiveram um ótimo professor.

- Meu ego já falou que te ama? - Ele riu e a ruiva o copiou. - Mas sério...esse desafio tem que ser com uma música dos Beatles e as crianças de hoje não estão mais tão ligado nessas coisas...

- Shhh, vai começar.

As luzes começaram a apagar-se e os dois se ajeitaram nas cadeiras, prontos para apreciar o espetáculo. Um longo silêncio se estabeleceu rapidamente e pareceu a Will Schuester que este era interminável. Foi então que sentiu alguém aproximar-se dele, porém estava escuro demais para discernir a figura. Um holofote rapidamente se acendeu e revelou Rachel já sentada no braço da cadeira de seu professor. Respirando fundo ela começou a cantar em acapella, olhos fixos em seu professor, essa pessoa que sempre a ajudara, a quem devia tanto.

_What would you think if I sang out of tune,_

_Would you stand up and walk out on me?_

_Lend me your ears and I'll sing you a song,_

_And I'll try not to sing out of key. _

Subitamente todas as luzes do palco se acenderam, colorindo -o completamente e mostrando os outros integrantes do clube "New Diretions" que continuaram a cantar no minuto em que a música começou a acompanhá-los.

_Oh I get by with a little help from my friends,_

_hm I get high with a little help from my friends,_

_hm Gonna try with a little help from my friends. _

Finn estendeu a mão para Rachel subir no palco e esta aceitou com um largo sorriso no rosto, juntando-se aos amigos. Eles dividiram-se em pares e começaram a rodar e trocar de posição no ritmo da música.

Puck deu um passo a frente e começou:

_What do I do when my love is away?_

_Does it worry you to be alone? _

Todos perguntaram juntos.

_How do I feel by the end of the day? _

_Are you sad because you're on your own? _

Perguntaram outra vez.

_No I get by with a little help from my friends,_

_hm I get high with a little help from my friends,_

_hm Gonna try with a little help from my friends. _

Puck começou a cantar mas logo foi puxado por Quinn e todas as vozes de seus amigos juntaram-se a dele.

_Do you need anybody? _

Santana, Brittany e Quinn tomaram a frente do palco.

_I need somebody to love._

Mike, Matt e Puck se aproximaram cantando e seguraram-nas pela cintura.

_Could it be anybody? _

_I want somebody to love._

Eles pegaram-nas no colo e as giraram.

_Would you believe in a love at first sight?_

Kurt cantou.

_Yes I'm certain that it happens all the time._

Mercedes repondeu, de mãos dadas com o amigo.

_What do you see when you turn out the light?_

Era a vez de Artie agora.

_I can't tell you, but I know it's mine._

Tina cantava enquanto empurrava o namorado pelo palco.

_Oh I get by with a little help from my friends,_

_hm I get high with a little help from my friends,_

_Oh Gonna try with a little help from my friends_

Eles agora se juntaram como se estivessem se preparando para o final. e a música parou subitamente.

_Do you need anybody?_

_Finn ergueu a cabeça para começar a cantar._

_I just need someone to love,_

_Rachel respondeu olhando-o diretamente._

_Could it be anybody?_

I want somebody to love.

Eles terminaram o dueto ainda sem desgrudar os olhos um do outro e tão de repente como tinha desaparecido, a música voltou.

_Oh I get by with a little help from my friends,_

_hm Gonna try with a little help from my friends,_

_hm I get high with a little help from my friends,_

_Yes I get by with a little help from my friends,_

_With a little help from my friends._

Cantaram todos e dançaram, sem mais se importar com a coreografia, porém sem tirar o sorriso do rosto. Correram no final para um abraço grupal e nesse exato minuto as luzes se apagaram e o único barulho que conseguiam ouvir era o bater de palmas de seu professor, que já possuía os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Não demorou muito para que todos os presentes seguissem o exemplo e se levantassem para aplaudí-los.

Foi nesse exato momento que a mão de Finn encontrou a de Rachel e elas não se soltaram mais.

**XXX**

- Estou tão orgulhoso de vocês. - Will estava procurando as palavras, que lhe fugiam de tanta emoção. - Vocês voltarão pra me ver, certo?

Rachel se levantou de imediato e foi ao encontro do professor, pronta para fazer um discurso;

- Só porque o Ensino Médio acabou não significa que o clube Glee terá o mesmo destino.

- Os novatos são bom, Sr. Schues. - Mercedes respondeu. - Certamente ganharão muitos prêmios.

- Não tanto quanto nós. - Kurt murmurou baixinho e recebeu uma cotovelada de leve do namorado.

Andrew suspirou ao ouvir a reclamação do garoto mas sorriu. A verdade é que fora uma surpresa para todos quando Kurt aparecera nos ensaios com ele, que não possuía nenhum dom artístico, como eles, e que já estava começando a faculdade de engenharia. Andrew não era espalhafatoso e sim, centrado e os dois começaram um relacionamento muito discreto. No início o jovem se comportava de maneira incrivelmente tímida mas com o tempo ele se tornou amigo de todos ali e até de Mercedes, que chegou a ameaçar caçá-lo com uma escopeta caso ele magoasse Kurt de alguma maneira. Até mesmo o Sr. Hummel, que estava certo que nunca estaria pronto para ver seu filho tendo um relacionamento com um outro rapaz, aceitou-o como membro da família, depois que Andrew ajudou-o várias vezes a consertar alguns carros, sem se importar em sujar suas roupas.

- Isso é tão triste. - Artie murmurou em um volume quase inaudível.

- Vou sentir falta de vocês. - Quinn evitava ao máximo piscar para que as lágrimas não caissem e arruinassem sua maquiagem.

- Gente, gente! - Rachel chamou. - Isso não é uma despedida. Podemos seguir caminhos diferentes daqui pra sempre mas eles vão sempre levar ao mesmo vão nos levar uns aos outros. Aproveitando para citar os Beatles: "The Long and Winding Road. That leads to your door will never disappear." (Tradução: A longa e sinuosa estrada que leva a sua porta jamais desaparecerá.)

Todos assentiram com a cabeça.

- E além do mais...- A garota continuou. - Eu sempre vou precisar de vocês pra fazer Backing Vocals. - Ela parou sorrindo mas ninguém parecia compartilhar de sua animação. Um longo silêncio constrangedor se instalou entre eles e a própria Rachel foi obrigada a quebrá-lo. - Foi uma brincadeira, gente.

**XXX**

- Finn? - Rachel perguntou ao sentir uma mão tocar-lhe o ombro.

- Desculpe desapontá-la. - Puck riu. - Será que poderíamos, hum, andar um pouco?

- Claro. - Ela aceitou o braço dele e os dois começaram a caminhar pelos corredores do colégio.

- Foi um ótimo discurso. Aquele do final.

- Você acha mesmo?

- Não, nem um pouco. - Ele riu. - Você devia ter deixado a piada de fora.

- É mesmo...estavam todos quase chorando e eu queria animá-los de alguma maneira...

- A intenção é o que vale.

- E como vai você e a Quinn? Pararam de brigar?

- Como se isso fosse acontecer um dia.

- Eu não entendo...vocês se amam tanto...por que tantas discussões?

- Você já parou pra pensar que brigamos justamente porque nos amamos?

- Um pensamento tão paradoxal nunca passou pela minha cabeça, tenho que admitir. E a pequena Mel?

- Minha mãe ficou cuidando dela hoje. Escuta...tem uma coisa que eu quero fazer mas...preciso de sua ajuda. - Com a mão livre, ele tateou o bolso, pegou uma pequena caixinha vermelha e estendeu para a morena.

- Oh, meu deus! Voce realmente vai fazer isso?

- Acho que essa babaquice a fará realmente acreditar que eu não estava mentindo quando disse que poderíamos ser uma família.

- Eu vou totalmente ignorar o "babaquice" porque sei que você não pensa assim mesmo, okay?

- Você gostou do anel? O que acha que ela vai dizer?

- Noah, "diamonts are a girl's best friends (Tradução: Diamantes são os melhores amigos de uma garota.)". Mas...numa situação dessas...nós não nos preocupamos com o anel e sim com a pessoa que nos está dando. Eu acho que ela vai dizer "sim".

- Se ela não aceitar, eu vou te matar!

- E por que?

- Por me incentivar com esse plano louco.

- Você não vai se arrepender, eu garanto. Confia em mim.

- Quer saber de uma coisa, Rach? Tanto tempo depois e eu ainda estou orgulhoso de te ter nos meus braços na frente da escola toda.

Rachel sorriu e plantou um beijo na bochecha do amigo.

- O que está esperando?

- Não vai me deseja sorte?

- Você não vai precisar de sorte. Anda logo!

**XXX**

Dentro da sala onde a festa se realizava, um rapaz e uma moça olhavam um album de retratos rindo.

- Ela é tão linda. - Ele comentou.

- Finn... eu quero que você participe da criação da Melanie.

- O quê?

- Você é tanto o pai dela quanto Puck. - Quinn falou sorrindo.

- Ma-as...ela teria dois pais.

- Bom...converse com a Rachel sobre isso e eu tenho certeza que ela te daria mil quinhentos e noventa e quatro fatos sobre como é bom ter dois pais.

Agora o jogador de futebol teve que rir.

- Certo...Ela tem os seus olhos.

- E o seu nariz.

- Coitada. - Ele riu mas Quinn estava séria.

- Finn...eu sei que você já me perdoou mas...eu sinto tanto mesmo...eu não queria estragar o que tinha entre nós.

- Está tudo bem, realmente. Não vou dizer que aceitei numa boa porque seria mentira mas... você não escolhe de quem vai gostar.

- Se eu pudesse escolher...seria você.

- Sempre foi você você, Quinn. Mas não podemos viver no passado.

- Não estou falando para voltarmos, Finn...é só que...eu gosto de você...muito. Quero que seja tão feliz quanto eu sou com o Puck hoje. Você merece.

- Eu sou feliz. - Ele forçou um sorriso.

- Caham. - Uma terceira voz interrompeu-os. - Quinn, posso...hum...falar com você? - Puck parecia um pouco agitado.

- Claro. - A loira se levantou e recusou quando o jogador lhe fez menção de devolver as fotos. - Eu tirei essas cópias para você.

- Cara... - Puck estendeu a mão para o outro. Ele queria falar várias outras coisas mas nada saía.

- É. - Finn concordou e apertou-lhe a mão, sorrindo, como se selassem a sua amizade.

- É. - Puck repetiu satisfeito e logo saiu acompanhado da namorada e se-deus-quiser futura esposa.

Um pouco antes de sair da sala, Quinn parou na frente de Rachel.

- Essa é sua chance. - Inclinou a cabeça suavemente na direção onde Finn estava e sorriu. - Não esqueça de me ligar para contar os detalhes depois.

- Oh, você vai me ligar primeiro. - Rachel respondeu, lembrando-se do anel que Puck carregava no bolso.

- Tanto faz. A gente mantém contato. Beijos. - Elas se despediram rapidamente.

A morena agora suspirou fundo, vendo-se sozinha e começou a caminhar.

- Hey. - Chamou assim que se sentou ao lado de Finn.

- Ah, oi.

- Fizemos uma boa apresentação, não?

- É...eu não achei que algo tão velho pudesse ser tão bom.

- Sim. - Rachel não sabia o que dizer e balançou a cabeça frustada.

Finn não conseguia deixar de pensar no que Quinn lhe havia dito. Quer dizer ele era feliz...principalmente quando uma certa pessoa estava a seu lado. Finalmente tomou sua decisão e inclinou-se para a morena, sussurando em seu ouvido.

- Lend me your ears and I'll sing you a song, and I'll try not to sing out of key. ( Tradução: Empreste-me seus ouvidos e eu te cantarei uma canção. E tentarei não desafinar.)

O coração de Rachel disparou e ela sentiu lágrimas involuntariamente molhar suas bochechas.

- Você jamais desafinaria, Finn.

Com as mãos no rosto da cantora, ele tirou o cabelo de seu rosto e foi se aproximando até seus lábios tocarem os dela. Separaram-se mais tarde quando o oxigênio faltou e encostaram as testas.

- Isso não é o fim. - Ele disse baixinho.

- É apenas o começo. - Rachel completou, com um largo sorriso iluminando seu rosto.

**Fim**

**N/A:** Não acredito que eu escrevi uma finn/rachel Vou me suicidar ali e já volto.

Ah, gente, o Andrew é baseado no namorado do meu bb. Eles dois são um casal homossexual extremamente lindo e já estão juntos por tanto tempo. Quando bate aquela depressão e eu acho que não existe mais amor nesse mundo, basta eu me lembrar deles dois que melhora o meu astral.

Eu nasci na época errada e por isso as músicas do beatles nunca podem faltar na minha playlist, amo-os de paixão, principalmente o paul, meu lindo!

Enfim, espero que vocês gostem, foi muito legal escrever. Milhões de beijos.


End file.
